


Only if for a night

by Thatusernameistaken



Series: Daddy Kink in the Devildom [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Flogging, How the fuck did I forget to tag that, Japanese Rope Bondage, Light BDSM, Maybe teeny tiny plot, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatusernameistaken/pseuds/Thatusernameistaken
Summary: Lucifer has the perfect gift idea for Diavolo
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo/Lucifer (mentioned)
Series: Daddy Kink in the Devildom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683430
Comments: 9
Kudos: 189





	Only if for a night

**Author's Note:**

> I've been TRYING to write my Satan longfic but Daddy Diavolo would. Not. Behave.
> 
> Excuse me sir, I'm working here! Wait your turn!
> 
> "Well excuse ME human but I'm the fucking PRINCE,"he says
> 
> And well, what Diavolo wants, Diavolo gets.

Aisling had just turned out her lights and crawled in bed when her D.D.D. lit up with a message. She thought about ignoring it, but figured if it was important she'd need to see it. If not. She could just leave them on read and bitch the sender out if they threw a fit. Seeing Lucifer's name on the screen made her glad she'd checked. The text was concise and to the point, as per usual with the stern eldest brother.

"If you're awake, please come to my room."

She decided to forego changing her clothes. If he was going to summon her in the middle of the night, he could damn well handle seeing her sleep clothes and haphazard bun. She almost regretted the decision when he opened his door looking as impeccable as ever, but decided she'd never be anywhere near his level of beauty even at her best, so who the fuck cared?

"Aisling, I'm glad I caught you while you were still up."

"You got lucky. I'd just turned out my lights. Is there something you need?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is. As you know, Lord Diavolo's birthday is coming up. There is something I know he's had an interest in, but didn't feel right about asking for, so I thought I would get it for him. But I need your help with that."

"Ooookay. I'm not sure what I could possibly help with, but I'll do whatever I can!"

**********

The Prince was feeling pleasantly exhausted as his party wound to a close. After he said goodbye to his guests, he headed to his study for a quiet nightcap, knowing he could trust Barbatos to get everyone out. He'd caught Lucifer's eye as he left the ballroom and counted on his dearest friend to join him shortly. Just as expected, Diavolo had barely poured the drinks when there was a quiet knock on the door. 

"Did you enjoy your party, sir?"

"Very much so, Lucifer. I hope you enjoyed yourself as well," he replied, handing his friend the drink. 

"Yes, I did. Although it was definitely a bit more boisterous than I tend to enjoy."

"Yes well, your brothers always know how liven things up, eh? And of course poor Aisling is always right in the thick of it," Diavolo laughed.

"Ah, yes. Poor Aisling, indeed."

"She's quite charming, isn't she? She's managed to wrap half the Devildom around her fingers with little effort on her part. I think she's done remarkably well for having been thrust into such a strange situation, wouldn't you say?"

"Of course, my lord. I think it helps that she's quite lovely."

"Isn't she? She looked beautiful tonight. Although, it occurs to me that I didn't see her before the party ended. I was hoping to steal a dance with her."

"I'm sure I saw her step out at some point. You must have just missed her." Lucifer watched Diavolo's face turn wistful as he finished his drink. When it was empty, he took Diavolo's empty glass and set it down with his own. "My Lord, I had a very special gift prepared for you. May I take you to it?"

The Prince grew increasingly more curious as they drew closer and closer to his bedroom. He'd fully expected to spend the night with Lucifer, as they often did, but he couldn't imagine why Lucifer would be so shifty about it. When Lucifer opened the door to his room, he couldn't help but gasp in shock.

There, in the center of his bedroom, knelt the petite human woman. She was naked, and beautifully, intricately tied up in shimmering black rope. Her head was slightly bowed, letting her long chestnut curls flow down to frame her breasts. As he approached her, he couldn't help but admire the way the rope gently pressed into her skin, criss-crossing her torso and wrapping around her arms and legs. In her mouth she held the handle to a soft, rabbits fur flogger. The handle was made with red and gold leather, with the fur of the tassels dyed a deep red. Diavolo turned to Lucifer, who was admiring his work with the pride he so clearly embodied. "What....How... Did you do this?"

The former angel inclined his head slightly. "It was my idea to offer her company as a gift, since I knew you would never act on your interest. And I tied the ropes. The rest was all her."

Diavolo knelt in front of Aisling, using a finger under her chin to tilt her head up and look her in the eye. She couldn't exactly smile with the flogger held between her teeth, but the corners of her eyes crinkled up and her eyes sparkled in anticipation. "You...want this?" At her nod, he stood and walked around her, admiring the lovely patterns the rope made on her pale skin. He turned to say something to Lucifer, only to see his friend quietly shutting his bedroom door. He turned back to Aisling, watching the flames in his fireplace dance over her. He crouched down in front of her once more, noticing for the first time that she had red nipple clamps that were little heart-shaped padlocks. They were outlined in gold, and connected by a thin gold chain. His wings trembled in anticipation as he gently removed the flogger from between her lips. 

"Would you prefer to be on the bed, or the floor?" He asked in a low, husky voice.

"I'm here for you, sir. Whatever my lord desires."

Normally Diavolo would try to dissuade her from being so formal. But hearing those words, said so demurely from the normally fiery human, had his cock twitching in his pants. His licked his suddenly dry lips and ran his fingers through her soft hair. Her eyes closed as if of their own volition, and she tilted her head to lean into his touch with a soft hum. Without warning, he grasped her hair and pulled her up into a harsh kiss. She moaned deep in her throat as she opened to his lips and tongue. He could taste the wine and chocolate she must have had at the party, deepened the kiss to chase the flavor. Only when he felt her struggling for air did he let up, watching her chest heave as she caught her breath. 

Her ankles and wrists were tied together, so he slipped his arms under her knees and back to carry her to his bed. He put her on her knees, adjusting his pillows as he saw fit to make her comfortable. Perhaps if he got another chance, he could push their limits together. For tonight, however, he decided to keep things fairly light. He dragged the soft tassels of the flogger along her sensitive skin, watching goosebumps rise everyplace he touched. He let the ends gently dip between her legs, brushing against her sex. When she involuntarily gave the slightest buck of her hips at the soft touch, so he quickly laid a couple of warning swats on her backside. The flogger was well-made and had a nice "thud" to it, though it clearly wasn't made for any true flogging. It got the point across, however, and Aisling stilled her slim hips as she let out a quiet groan.

As he dragged the soft ends of the flogger along her body, he reached out and gently ran his fingers along her seam. She was ready incredibly aroused, her juices soaking the bit of rope snaking between her legs. He found the knot that was firmly pressing on her clit, and tugged on the rope a bit, adjusting the pressure she felt. She moaned again, a deep, throaty sound, and Diavolo found himself nearly ready to mount her just like this. Instead, he untied the knots holding her ankles and wrists together so she could stretch her muscles a bit. Then he rolled her over to give him a chance to play with her front. 

After settling her on her back, he stepped back to shed his clothing. He saw her bright eyes darken in arousal and anticipation as she watched each garment fall. When he was fully nude, he stood proudly as she licked her lips. He knew what he looked like and, as vain as it might be, he knew he wouldn't leave her unsatisfied. Once again he dragged the soft tassels along her skin, starting with graceful curve of her feet, and working his way up. He pulled her legs farther apart as he spent a few seconds letting the flogger brush against her sex. He could feel her muscles tense as she tried to move.

"Does that feel good, little human? Even though you can't get any real relief from it?" He watched her as she seemed to struggle to keep silent. "Yoi can answer me. I don't want silence from you tonight. Now, I think I asked you a question."

"Yes my lord."

"Yes, what?" He asked, tapping the ends on her most sensitive area.

"Yes it feels good. Even if it won't make me come, it still feels good."

He hummed to himself softly, and continued the flogger's journey up her body. When he'd rolled her to her back, she put her hands over her head to rest on the pillow. Now she struggled to keep them there as he toed the line of tickling and pleasurable pressure, especially when he reached her underarms. She let out the sweetest squeal when he tickled just a bit too much, and he couldn't help but start all over on the other side. He swept the flogger across her collarbone and gently pulled it between her breasts. His mouth was practically watering at the way her breasts looked pointing out from the inky darkness of the rope framing them. The ties kept them from falling as they naturally would when flat on her back, and made it all the more enticing as she panted for breath. The ends of the flogger gently tugged on the chain connecting her clamps, making her keen at the sensation. 

The Demon Prince decided he'd gone long enough without properly touching her, so he set the flogger aside and climbed onto the bed, settling between her legs. He let his hands follow the flogger's journey, feeling the silky softness of her skin under his palms. As he reached the juncture of her thighs, he felt her hips give an aborted jerk, as if wanting to buck against his touch. "Go ahead, Aisling. I want to watch you enjoy my touch." At his words, she bit her lip and thrust her hips up. With the palm of his hand pressing the knot into her clit, he dipped a single finger into her dripping hole. He could feel clenching around his thick finger, and he simply left it there as she rocked her hip. They locked eyes as he let her ride his hand, until he felt her getting closer to orgasm. He stretched out over her body, feeling her desperation as he kissed her waiting mouth. Jusy as he felt her walls starting to tighten around him, he pulled his hand away. "Not yet, beloved."

She was deliriously close to orgasm already, and seemed to be completely unaware of what she was saying when she whined, "But _Daddy_...!" Those words nearly undid him as he crushed her lips to his. When they finally broke for air, he saw an embarrassed flush darken her face, and she wouldn't meet his eyes. He tugged on the chain between her breasts to make her look at him.

"Do **not** feel ashamed for anything that gives you pleasure. I can assure you that I **definitely** enjoyed hearing it just as much." He rolled his hips against hers, feeling his cock slip through her slick arousal. They both groaned, and he rested his forehead against hers as he stared into her dark eyes. "So is that it? You want to be good for Daddy?" At his words, a full body shudder ran through her, so he pressed on, gently toying with her clamped nipples while he spoke, "You came here wanting to be Daddy's good little girl?"

Aisling moaned as his husky voice washed over her, "Yes Daddy. I wanna be so good for you. _Please_.

The Prince took a moment to calm himself, kissing her passionately before entering her. He knew he'd be a stretch for her, and his body had a slight tremor as he tried to take his time sinking his full length into her. She keened, arching her back at the feeling of fullness. "Oh Daddy you feel so good..." she whimpered. His fingers sank into her soft tresses, his lips finding hers again as he rolled his hips in a deep, dirty grind. She brought her hands down to grasp at his strong back, fingers digging into the firm muscles undulating under her touch. Whenever he hit in just the right way, she dug in her nails. He relished the pinpricks of pain, knowing that he was driving all sense of propriety from her. She wasn't thinking about how to touch the Crown Prince of the Devildom, she was simply enjoying the man inside her body. 

He shifted up to his knees, pulling her up with him as he settled back on his heels. He wrapped his hands around her ribs, keeping her firmly in place as he quickened his pace, thrusting more harshly into her wet heat. Her head lolled back as she gasped and moaned prettily, so nipped at the sensitive skin of her neck. He wanted to leave his mark on her for all to see. He wanted everyone to know that she'd been his, even if it was only for one night. He used his thumbs to toy with her nipples, flicking at the clamps and tugging the chain. He laid her back down as he pistoned his hips, her cries becoming louder and less coherent, just high pitched moans and repeated pleas of _"fuuuuck me"_ and _"Yes, Daddy! Right there!"_. 

He felt his orgasm quickly approaching, so tugged the clamps off of her nipples, sealing his mouth over one and lightly flicking the other. Aisling arched her back with a shout, her walls clenching tightly around him as she came. He moved his head over, latching onto her other nipple, gently scraping it with his teeth, as her body undulated under his and her cries of pleasure rang throughout the room. Her legs clamped tightly around his hips and the room seemed to grow darker as he came with a final grind of his hips. She kept up a gentle rocking motion of her own hips as he emptied himself into her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in her sweet scent, as he caught his breath and his muscles relaxed.

After a few moments he realized he had to be crushing her, so he rolled to the side. To his surprise she whimpered and reached for him. "Hold on sweetheart. Let's clean ourselves up and get you out of these ropes." He went into the washroom to wipe himself down, grabbing a clean cloth to do the same to her. As he undid the knots, he saw the markings left by the ropes. Fortunately this wasn't his first foray into bondage, and he had some cream he'd used with Lucifer. She murmured sleepily as he cleaned her up and rubbed the cream into her skin. When he was done, he carefully scooted her over and settled next to her in the bed. 

After a few quiet moments, she tucked herself.up against his side, tangling her legs with his and throwing an arm across his chest. "Happy Birthday, my lord."

"I'm sorry, _who_?"

She gave a little huff, and Diavolo swore he could feel her face heating up where it was hiding against his chest. He grinned when finally she said, "Happy Birthday, _Daddy_."

"That's more like it."

She snuggled deeper into his side, and he wrapped his arms more firmly around her. He certainly hoped he could enjoy this baffling human more, but even if he didn't, he'd never forget this birthday.


End file.
